


Observations

by ms__sarcastic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms__sarcastic/pseuds/ms__sarcastic
Summary: Peter starts noticing Michelle's interactions with other guys, and he doesn't like it.





	1. Michelle

As far as people go, Michelle Jones was one of the most observant people he knew. But as of late, Peter Parker was finding himself being observant. 

It started during a particularly peaceful time. He would patrol the area nightly, but besides a couple thieves and drunks, Spiderman wasn't facing any really dangerous guys. So Peter finally had a little more time to send with his friends.

So for the first time in weeks, he actually had time to sit with Ned at lunch, instead of bailing for a mission or being in the library catching up on his homework. He sat at his usual table, waiting for Ned to arrive. And he did, with Michelle.

Normally Michelle sat at the edge of the table and hardly acknowledged them, her nose in a book, but today Michelle held a lunch bag, laughing alongside Ned, book nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys?" Peter greeted, slightly weirded out at the sight of Michelle actually having a conversation with someone. 

"Hey!" Ned greeted him. Peter stood up and they did their secret handshake. Michelle rolled her eyes at them and pulled out a pb&J from her bag.

"You guys are such dorks." she deadpanned. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bag of carrots and a pack of beef jerky. Before Peter could ask why - Michelle was a vegetarian - she quickly handed the jerky to Ned. 

"Thanks," he said. He pulled out a tupperware from his bag. "And here are my mom's cookies."

"No way," Peter gasped. "Your mom made cookies and you didn't bring me any."

"Sorry dude," Ned apologized. "But MJ has never had fresh bakes cookies so I offered to bring her some of my mom's. I didn't think you'd be at lunch today."

Michelle held out the container. "We can split them you know. I don't mind. I don't have much of a sweet tooth. But Ned here wouldn't stop blabbing about how good his mom's cookies were until I tried them."

Ned looked at her expectantly. "And the verdict?"

"They're good. But I'll stick to carrot sticks and popcorn."

"Fine. I bring carrots tonight," Ned agreed. 

Michelle smiled and peter realized he'd never actually  _genuinely_  smile in front of him. She grabbed her belongings and got up from the table. "See you later."

Peter waited until Michelle had left the cafeteria before turning to Ned. "Am I missing something? Since when do you and Michelle sit at lunch together?"

"MJ and I have only been hanging out for a couple weeks."

" _MJ_?"

"Yeah its what I call her."

"Didn't she say only her friends call her that."

Ned stole a cookie from the container and shrugged. "Yeah. We're friends. We've been hanging out a lot more since you're out being Spider-Man"

Peter couldn't believe that he had failed to notice that his best friend and Mic- _MJ_ \- had gotten closer in the past few weeks. Peter felt  like a terrible friend, realizing that he had been ditching Ned. He couldn't remember the last time he hung out with Ned was. He needed to fix that.

"What did you mean by tonight? Like as in a date?" Peter asked, panic in his tone. He lowered his voice. "Do you like her?" 

"What? No," Ned scoffed. "We're just friends. Tonight is movie night. I finally convinced her to watch Star Wars."

"And you didn't think to invite me?"

"Last time I did, you didn't show up."

Peter winced. He had offered to bring pizza to Ned's last movie night. He was on his way there when he had to stop a robbery at a bodega. Then he had to stop two muggings and rescue a cat from a tree. By the time he had reached Ned's house, Ned was fast asleep.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"Dude, you don't have to apologize," Ned said. "You're out there risking you life everyday. I get it."

"But that's still not fair to you. So Friday I'm totally there for movie night."

"But what about patrolling?"

"I can take the day off."

"Take the day off for what?"

Peter and Ned both jumped to sound of MJ's voice.

"Michelle!" Peter croaked, his pitch higher than normal. "We thought you left."

"I left my phone on my seat." She stared at the two boys squirming in their seats, looking like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "So are you losers going to answer my question or just continue to looks stupid?"

"Peter is taking the day off from his internship to come to movie night with us," Ned finally spoke up. 

MJ looked unimpressed. "Ok. See you losers tonight."

 


	2. Ned

Peter thought movie night would be like old times, but it wasn't. It definitely wasn't. Peter stopped some guy from stealing an old woman's purse, so he was late, but there was no way was he bailing on Ned again. So he showed up an hour late. 

Ned and Michelle had waited for him to start the movie, instead having Ned teach Michelle how to bake. When Michelle opened the door for Peter, she was covered in flour. Peter walked in confused to see Ned, covered in even more flour, placing brownies into the oven. 

"Hey guys.." Peter's voice was unusually high.

"Hey Pete!" Ned greeted cheerfully. "Oh that's good. You brought pizza. We're starving. Teaching MJ to bake is exhausting."

"Hey!" MJ yelled. "You're just a horrible teacher."

"You're a horrible student!"

"Am not!"

"You threw flour at me!"

"You were laughing at me!"

"You cracked the whole egg, eggshell and all into the batter!"

"I didn't know that you weren't supposed to do that."

"Literally everyone knows MJ!"

Ned and MJ started laughing at each other's appearance. Peter stood dumbfounded. He still found it bizarre that Ned and Michelle were friends. They seemed from opposite worlds. Ned was nice, goofy, and all around optimistic. Michelle was cynical, sarcastic, and to be honest, slightly intimidating.

"Do you have something I can change into?" Michelle asked. "I think your mom might kill us if we get the couch all covered in flour."

"Yeah, just look in my room," Ned answered, starting to clean up the disaster in the kitchen. "Take whatever you like."

"Thanks."

Once Michelle was out of earshot, Peter turned to Ned. "Dude what the heck is going on between you and Michelle?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you two are closer than I thought." Peter awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 

Ned smirked. "And does that bother you?"

"What- no. It's just weird is all." Peter stuttered. Ned looked at him amused.

"Oook, if you say so," Ned smiled. Peter felt like he was missing something.

  
"Leeds, finding clothes in your closet is impossible. My legs are too long. By the way, you're never getting this hoodie back." Michelle walked out in fresh clothes. All Peter could do was stare at the blue hoodie she was wearing. _His_ blue hoodie, that he'd been looking for, for weeks.

  
Ned spoke up before Peter could. "Those clothes aren't even mine. They're Peters."

  
Michelle looked down at the faded Midtown hoodie. She shrugged. "You're still not getting this back, loser."

  
"So let's get this movie night started!" Ned yelled happily. Michelle and Peter stared at him. "What?"

  
"Forgetting something?" Michelle quipped, staring at his flour covered clothes.

  
Ned looked down at his clothes and smiled sheepishly. "Oops, almost forgot. Be right back."

  
Ned dashed to his room, leaving Michelle and Peter alone, much to the latter's chagrin. Michelle grabbed the snacks and plopped on the couch, spreading to food on the coffee table. Peter didn't know what to due so he just began setting up the movie.

  
Ned was taking entirely too long, and Peter was beginning to get antsy. The awkward silence was deafening. He looked over to Michelle to see her engrossed in a book he didn't even see her pull out. His Spidey hearing picked up on a faint sound from the hall. Great. Ned was taking a a shower. Now he had to suffer in awkwardness for longer.

  
"So you and Ned, huh?" he blurted out.

  
Michelle looked up from her reading, furrowing her brows. "What?"

  
The tips of Peters ears turned pink, and he squirmed under her gaze. " I just meant, you know, you two are closer than I thought."

  
Michelle went back to her book without a second glance. "Relax loser, I'm not going to steal your best friend. Ned's great and all, but I'm not inclined to spend a a whole lunch period debating Star Wars."

  
"Yeah, Ned is great. Greaty great great."

  
"Okay..."

  
"I know I've been a flake recently, but that means you nd Ned have spent a lot of time together right?"

  
Michelle put her book away, since Peter didn't seem like he was going to stop talking anytime soon. "what are you going on about, Parker?"

  
"I just, you know, saw you guys are pretty close. Seem to enjoy each others company. Ned is a great is a great guy. Wouldn't want to see him," Peter gulped at Michelle's hard stare, "get hurt."

  
"Are you really trying to give me a shovel talk right now?"

  
"Yes?"

  
Michelle let out an uncharacteristic snort. "Dude. Ned and I just friends. In Case you haven't noticed, which it's obvious you haven't, Ned is crushing on Betty Brant."

  
Michell looked at him bemused, and Peter felt his cheeks burning. "Oh."

  
"What's up guys," a freshly showered Ned joined them. He grabbed a slice of Pizza and settled into the armchair. "What did I miss?"

  
"Just Peter making a fool of himself."

"Again?"

"Hey!"

Ned shrugged. "Sorry. So?"

Michelle went on to tell him about the events that had transpired, with her own commentary succeeding in making Ned and Peter both turn red, one from laughing to hard and one from wanting the earth to swallow him whole.

"I do not have  a crush on Betty Brant!"

"Dude, it's like so obvious. Besides I happen to know she likes you too."

"She does?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, since you don't have a crush on her, right?" Michelle smirked.

"Let's just start the movie, " Ned grumbled.

Michelle and Peter laughed out loud. Peter smiled. Maybe having Michelle around wouldn't be so bad. 

 

 

 


	3. Abe

Peter squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He hated sitting in the office. Waiting for Principal Morita was overwhelming. The receptionist ignored him and he fidgeted with his hands. It wasn't the first time he's had to wait in the office, but it always made him nervous.

  
Not that he didn't deserve to be there. It had been his fault. He had been distracted and set off an explosion in class. What really bothered him was why he got distracted.

Over the past couple months, Peter had grown accustomed to MJ hanging around with Ned and him. She sat with them at lunch, they pigged out at movie nights, and last weekend she creamed them at laser tag.  She even allowed him to call her MJ, which was a step up. She still called them losers, but now she used it more endearingly.

  
So MJ was his friend now. Which meant, even though she never told them anything, they knew more about her. Ned knew to get her green tea when he goes on Starbucks runs. Peter knew she hated ketchup and guys wearing flip flops. He also knew that , even though MJ had friends, she was still a lone wolf.

  
So imagine his surprise when he walked into chemistry class to see Abe sitting next to Michelle. They were performing an experiment and it was mandatory to have partners. Abe's partner Cindy was out sick, so MJ had the misfortune of having to have  a partner. She looked uninterested and bored.

"Hope she doesn't kill him," Ned had joked. Peter chuckled. MJ was not exactly the easiest person to work with.

Halfway through pouring chemicals in beakers he hears a foreign sound. Michelle laughing. Peter turned to look over his shoulder and saw the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Abe was poking Michelle and making jokes. Michelle had a smile on her face and every once in a while let out a chuckle. Peter turned back to his assignment.

"Dude, you okay?" Ned whispered. "You look constipated."

"I'm fine."

"Then what's with the face?"

"Since when is Michelle friends with Abe?"

Ned looked over his shoulder to see what Peter had seen. Michelle had a small smirk on her face and under his dark complexion, Abe's cheeks were slightly flushed. Ned furrowed his brows.

"Dude!"

"Right? It's freaky?"

"Maybe we're in the twilight zone?"

"Ned, I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"Then what's your explanation?"

Peter thought about it for a moment. Ned took his silence for an answer.

"Exactly!" Ned said, triumphantly. "You can't prove we're not in an alternate universe."

"You can't prove we are."

"Yes I can. Exhibit A : MJ actually talking and being nice to someone," Ned said matter of factly. 

"Hey , Penis!" Flash smirked as he walked up beside their table, water bottle in hand. "Why'd you pee on yourself?"

"What?"

"Oops." Before Peter could ask what he meant, Flash poured his water bottle on the crotch of his pants.

Peter jumped up and immediately took off his sweater, dabbing at his pants. Mr. Harrington didn't even look up from his computer.

Peter swore under his breath. "Now can you say we're in an alternate universe?"

"It still stands,"  Ned said. "Who's to say Flash isn't a dick in all universes?"

"Fair enough."

The rest of the period went without incident. Well almost.

Peter was carefully measuring out chemicals for their experiment. Michelle and Abe were whispering behind him. Peter tried not to eavesdrop, but super human hearing made that hard. He was so focused on their conversation, he didn't hear when Ned yelled out to him.

"Peter!"

Peter jolted up, accidentally dumping his whole beaker into the solution. There was a sizzle as the chemicals began reacting.

"It's gonna blow!" Flash yelled out, hiding under his table. The other students followed suit as Mr. Harrington made a mad dash to grab the beaker and put it in the sink. But he wasn't fast enough and the explosion went off. Right in his face. 

The whole class slowly got up from their hiding places and stood in shock as the Mr. Harrington turned around slowly. His face was covered in pink goop and he silently pointed at peter and the door the door. Peter grabbed his stuff and began walking to the principal's office.

He waited what felt like forever before the receptionist told him he could enter. There sat Principal Morita and Mr. Harrington, both upset. Mr. Harrington looked annoyed, or he would've if he still had his eyebrows. Peter winced at the though of the unfortunate janitor that would find them.

After the meeting he found an anxious Ned waiting for him.  "So what's the verdict."

"Two weeks detention and I have to clean up the mess by myself."

"You didn't get suspended?" MJ asked, walking up to them. "Is Morita going soft?"

"No, I just told them I didn't do it on purpose."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Yeah. accidents happen. in your case they blow up right in your face. AcaDec is cancelled till further notice. See you losers tomorrow."

"Was it really an accident?" Ned inquired.

"Y-yeah."

"Were you distracted or something?"  
  


"Maybe.."

"By what?"

Peter's eyes quickly darted to  MJ's retreating figure. Ned's confusion dissipated into smugness.

"Dude!"

"Well I should go home now," Peter said, walking away. "May is expecting me."

  
Ned rolled his eyes and yelled after him. "I know what you're doing! It won't work. This conversation isn't over!"

  
"I think it is!"

 

 


	4. Flash

MJ was pretty. Very pretty. Like unbelievably, breathtakingly beautiful. And Peter couldn't help but stare at her. It was getting bad. Ned had caught him a couple times.

He really needed to reel it in because frankly, it was getting creepy and Peter couldn't fathom the embarrassment that would come if MJ caught him. So instead, he had been dozing off, daydreaming about MJ and her pretty face, and her pretty hair, and her pretty smile...

"Peter!" He had been snapped out of his daydream by MJ's hand in his face. He shook it off and turned to his two friends looking at him.

"I'm sorry what were we talking about?"

"Sadie Hawkins," MJ deadpanned.

"Uh, why?"

"Because Betty Brant asked me to go with her!" Ned practically squealed.

"Oh my gosh, man. That's awesome," Peter congratulated him. "When?"

"During Spanish class."

"Ned, I have Spanish with you. When did this happen?"

"When you fell asleep after turning your quiz in."

"Oh."

" But anyways, it was so cute man. She got me chocolates and guess what? Homemade cookies! Can you believe that?"

"Yeah I helped her with those," MJ said

"Wait what?"

"Betty came up to me a couple days ago and asked me if anyone had asked you to Sadie Hawkins and I said no but that if she shot her shot, I don't think you would be opposed to going with her." MJ explained. "I may have also told her that you really like homemade baked goods and that your mom's cookies are your favorite, hence the homemade cookies.

"Oh my god, MJ!" Ned gushed. "You are the best wing man ever. Take notes,Peter. Take notes."

"Ehem."

"I'm sorry. Best wing  _woman_ " Ned corrected himself. "Because you're better than a man. Take notes, Peter. Take notes."

MJ smirked. Peter scoffed and went back to his sandwich.

"OK, since you helped me with Betty, I totally have to return the favor." Ned said.

"What?"

"Yeah Ned, what?

"I can totally help you get a date to Sadie Hawkins. Just say the word."

"No."

"Why not? I can be a great wing man."

"I'm not going to Sadie Hawkins."

"What? Why?

  
"Because it's just a stupid dance."

"Aw, come on. It  challenges traditional gender roles and fights the patriarchy, which you're all about." Ned said. "Peter help me out."

"I'm good man."

Ned rolled his eyes at Peter. He turned back to MJ who began pulling out a book from her back to ignore him. "Come on. Tell me who you like, and I can totally help you."

"There is no guy I like," MJ said. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys."

"Why not? We tell you everything. Right Peter?"

Peter almost choked on his sandwich. "Right," he coughed out.

"Yeah well I never ask you to," MJ sighed. Ned just wouldn't drop it.

"That's not fair .That's an uneven distribution of power in the friendship."

"Deal with it," MJ said, shutting them out with her book.

"Fine. But I'm still indebted to you for helping me with Betty."

"You'll come to regret that statement, Leeds."

"Ladies," they heard a voice behind him. Flash. "Penis."

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asked, annoyed.

" I didn't come to talk to you, dickwad." Flash turned to MJ, who continued to read her book. "I came to talk to MJ."

"No."

"Fine. Michelle."

"What do you want Eugene?"

Flash glowered at being called by his real name, but quickly recovered. He sat at the table in the seat next to Peter, directly across from her. "A little birdie told me that you haven't asked anyone to Sadie Hawkins yet."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me," Flash asked. Peter almost choked on his sandwich again, Ned's jaw dropped and crumbs fell out of his mouth. MJ remained stoic, casually turning the page in her book. "Look I know the girls are supposed to ask the guys and that's what's not normally expected but a guy asking to go to Sadie Hawkins is also not expected. So in a way I am reversing the role reversal which makes me progressive? Right?"

"Wrong."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"M-"

"Goodbye."

Flash collected the last of his pride and left dejected  back to his table. Ned and Peter sat still, shocked at what they had just witnessed. MJ casually got her stuff and got up. "See you losers later."

Ned spoke first. "What just happened."

"I have no idea."

The week got progressively more weird, because for the first time in his life, Flash was being  _nice_. He called Peter by his name. His actual, legal name. Flash had even been nicer to him and Ned. But that was not the weirdest part. The weirdest part was when Flash was nice to Michelle. He would open doors for her, and be the first one to arrive and the last one to leave  decathlon practice.

Peter could not believe the effort flash was putting. Flash had been used to getting whatever girl he wanted. And here was, bending over backwards for some girl. But Michelle, Peter had to admit, wasn't like any other girl.

Saturday rolled around and Peter was suited up to patrol the city. Ned had been texting him all day about his nerves for his big date since he was inexperienced and asking for advice that proved to be pointless , since Peter was just as inexperienced as he was.

Peter's phone lit up when a text from Ned came through.

_N: Dude I need you!_

_P: For what?_

_N: Dude, you need to come to Sadie Hawkins!!!_

_P: Why? Aren't you going with Betty?_

_N: That's exactly why.  I need you to help in case things get awkward._

_P: Dude_

_N: Be my wing man!_

Peter scoffed. His phone lit up.

_N: Please?? :'(_

_P: Why can't MJ do it since she's such an amazing wing woman?_

_N: She can't. She's with her date._

_P: What?_

_P: MJ is going to Sadie Hawkins with a date?_

_P: I thought she wasn't going to ask anyone_

_N: She didn't. She said yes to Flash_

_P: What?_

_N: I know right?_

_P: OK fine but I'm gonna need a ride._

_N: I'm already outside_

_P: Ned!_

  
_N: You got 15 minutes_

Peter rushed into his room and tried to find his old homecoming suit. It was a little tight on him but it would have to do. In 10 minutes, he rushed out the door to see Ned's mom's car waiting.

"OK. We're meeting Betty at the dance. So please don't stray too far in case I'm a total dweeb." Ned explained. 

"You're a total dweeb anyways." Peter joked.

"That hurts, Peter. It really does," Ned deadpanned. "Now how's my hat? Do you think it's too much?"

"Yeah man, I think you totally pull it off. Kinda like an Indiana Jones- young Harrison Ford thing going on."

"That's totally what I was going for!"

They arrived at the dance, Peter having to help Ned out of the car when his seatbelt got stuck. As they walked through the doors of the gym, Peter remembered why he hated dances. The bright lights and sounds made his Spidey senses go crazy and without a date to be nervous around he had nothing to focus on.

He didn't even know why Ned needed him in the first place. As soon as Betty saw them walk in, she immediately pulled Ned to the dance floor, leaving Peter alone. So there he was, standing alone by the punch bowl, while Ned and Betty were chatting it up.

"Sup loser." Peter turned around to see Michelle in one of the prettiest dresses he'd ever seen. Her hair was her usual curly mess and she had no make up on, but he still thought she looked amazing.

"I thought you weren't coming to this, she yelled above the music.

"I came to help Ned in case things got awkward with Betty," Peter explained. "Instead I ended up third wheeling."

"I see."

"What about you? Where is your date?"

 "Chatting up Seymour."

"What?"

 Sure enough, there was Flash in the corner talking to Seymour, smiling like he won the lottery.

"No way."

"Yep."

"So wait, why did he ask you then?"

"Why do you think?" MJ chuckled. "He wanted to make Seymour jealous."

" So him flirting with you the entire week and being nice..."

"Was to butter me up so I would say yes."

"And it worked?"

"What? God no. $500 on the other hand.."

"I can't believe it. No scratch that, I totally believe it," Peter smiled. 

"Yeah well, what can I say," MJ shrugged. "Leeds was right. I'm an amazing wing woman."

"Clearly," Peter laughed. Peter noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and how her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

"Well, it's been real, but I think I'm going to bounce," MJ said, snapping Peter back to reality. "I did my job and these shoes are killing me." 

Peter looked down to see the strappy silver heels on her feet. He didn't even notice she was taller than normal. "Then why are you wearing them?"

"Flash picked them out." Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Hey if he's paying for it, he might as well choose."

"Fair enough," Peter chuckled. "I think I'll head home to. Walk you out?"

"Sure, let me just get my stuff."

Peter tried to tell Ned he was leaving, but Ned was too busy dancing with Betty so Peter decided to shoot him a text instead. he met up with MJ at the gym entrance and they began heading out. It was still pretty early considering it was only 8:43 pm. They had only been at the dance a couple of hours.

"So what you going to do afterwards?" Peter asked.

"Well my parents are out still, so probably finish my current book and binge watch Kitchen Nightmares until I pass out on the couch. You?"

"Probably rewatch all the Harry Potter Movies."

"Nice."

Peter opened the front door for her and she curtsied and rolled her eyes. "Why thank you," she deadpanned. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Peter smirked. He paused in front of the door. "You know, if you want, you can come over and we can watch a movie or something. We won't bother May since she's at work. So we'd have the whole apartment to ourselves."

MJ stares at him expectantly. It takes Peter exactly 23 seconds to realize what he had said.

"Wait, no. That's not what I meant. You and me- gross - not that you're gross- you're great. It's just you know- um so yeah. I'll just stop talking now."

Peter's cheeks were on fire and MJ looked at him with amusement. "See you Monday, loser."

Peter waited till MJ had turned the corner before collapsing on the steps. "Oh my god! Earth swallow me whole right now!"


	5. Harry

 MJ really was the ultimate wing woman. Betty Brant and Ned Leeds were officially Midtown's newest couple. Flash and Seymour still had a ways to go, since Flash's father didn't know he was bisexual. But Michelle had an inkling that they would work out. So MJ was a secret romantic. No one needed to know. 

Betty becoming Ned's girlfriend really changed the dynamic of their group. Betty now ate lunch with them and effortlessly integrated herself in their group. Michelle didn't know how much she missed having another female presence. Now she had someone to roll her yes with whenever Peter and Ned went on one of their tangents. Betty began sitting next to Ned so MJ moved to the other side of the table, Peter to her right.

  
When Betty began sitting with them, slowly but surely, their table began filling up. First it was Cindy. With Cindy came Abe, Sally and Charles following suit. Seymour joined their table, even though he wasn't even on AcaDec, being one of Betty's best friends. Flash would occasionally sit next to him, when he wasn't sitting with his jerk friends. Soon enough it became the official AcaDec table.

  
Peter found it remarkable how his small group of just Ned and him had grown. First into a trio, the three musketeers (don't tell MJ he said that) and now the whole AcaDec team. It made him feel better when he had to ditch, knowing that Ned and MJ had more people around, so they wouldn't have to be alone.

  
Everything was going great. Until it wasn't.

Cue Harry Osborn, newly moved to New York for behavioral issues, he was the classic bad boy. The girls would swoon over his brown hair and dimples. Not to mention, he was also the son of Norman Osborn. Yes, THE Norman Osborn. The CEO and owner of Oscorp. So no only was Harry incredibly attractive, he was loaded too. Which again, gained him a lot of female attention.

  
When he joined AcaDec, Peter was initially confused. He couldn't see how MJ would agree to letting this John Travolta wannabe into AcaDec.

  
"I didn't have a say in it, " MJ shrugged during homeroom. "Mr. Harrington just said 'here's our newest member, do what you must.' As captain, I got to do my job."

  
Since nationals was creeping up, MJ had been taking her role as captain more seriously than ever. She had started ditching movie nights and studying during lunch in the library to be prepared for practices and taking advantage of every member's skills. It had been almost two weeks since Peter been able to talk to Michelle. So when he saw her at their usual table, talking to Betty, he was inexplicably happy to see her.

  
They grabbed their food and began walking to their seats, Peter left of MJ and Ned in front of him. Before he could be seated, however, Harry appeared out of nowhere and sat beside Michelle. Peter stopped in his tracks. The entire table looked at him expectantly, wondering what he was going to do. Peter looked at MJ who merely shrugged, so he sat his tray next to Ned.

"So who's excited for nationals?" Ned asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Not me," MJ mumbled.

"You're literally the captain," Ned said.

"Remember what happened last year?" MJ quirked her brow.

"That was a one time thing."

"I'm with Michelle," Betty said. "I'm still a little shaken about going back."

MJ smirked triumphantly at Ned, who just rolled his eyes. The rest of the table began having a conversation about the other teams that would be competing. Peter took a moment to step back and observe his friends. Ned and Harry were deep in a conversation about the black hole picture that had been taken, crumbs falling out of Ned's mouth between bites of his sub. He noticed how Abe kept looking at Cindy out of the corner of his eyes. when she caught him, a faint blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

Briefly, Peter wondered if this is how Michelle felt all the time. She said she was observant, and peter had caught her staring at people and drawing them in her sketch book. Did she always notice the little things like how Cindy and Abe are crushing on each other, Harry's left eye was smaller than his right, or how MJ was engrossed into her latest book, her hair falling out of it's curly bun and falling on her face. He knew it was a good read by the way her finger curled around the pages. It was one of her tells.

"So Michelle..." Peter snapped up to hear Harry nervously address MJ.

"MJ is fine," she said with a small smile.

  
Harry's nervousness slowly faded as his smile got wider. "MJ, do you have a partner for the history project Mrs. Kats assigned yesterday?"

  
MJ shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Wanna be my partner?"

"Um.." MJ looks up at him confused, assessing him like she thinks he has a secret. She turned to Peter who's mouth is gaping. She looked at him expectantly again, with the same face as before, asking him, _daring_ him to say something.

  
Peter had figured that they might do the project together since Ned had already paired up with Betty. But as everyone looked at him, including MJ and Harry, he couldn't find the words and his voice got caught in his throat. He didn't say anything, opting instead to look at the ground.

He risked a look up and caught the flash of disappointment in her eyes. It was brief, but it was there. Or was he just imagining it?

MJ's face returned to it's usual indifference. "Sure. Why not?"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Peter sped out of the cafeteria to avoid Ned. He had been giving him questioning looks at lunch and Peter wasn't sure he was ready for whatever questions he had for him.

"Dude." Too late. "What the heck happened at lunch today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Peter, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Peter really wished Ned would drop it. "Weren't you and MJ going to partner up? Who are you going to partner with now?"

"I don't know. Flash?"

"Really? Flash?"

  
"Yeah," Peter shrugged. "He's not that bad."

"Sure he's not. Look, I can talk to Betty and.."

  
"No, Ned, you don't need to do that," Peter said. "She's your girlfriend. I totally get it if you want to be partners."

"It's not just that," Ned admitted honestly. "These past couple of weeks you've been acting strange."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have," Ned insisted. "At first it didn't seem like much, but I've noticed things. Like the incident in Mr. Harrison's class and just now at lunch."

"Ned, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You keep brushing it off like it is, but it's not."

"Trust me, it's nothing. If it was I'd t-"

"You'd what? You'd tell me?" Ned interrupted. "That's funny, because whenever I've tried to talk to you, you just ignore it."

"Look can we not talk about this right now?" Peter snapped.

 Ned looked at Peter in disbelief. The warning bell rang. He tightened his grip on his backpack and began walking away. "Dude, I don't know what's going on with you. No, wait. I know exactly what's up with you. What I can't seem to figure out is why you don't want to talk about it with me, your best friend."

  
Peter shut his locker. "Ned, wait."

"Text me when I'm your best friend again."

 

 


	6. Spider-Man

It had been 3 days. A full 3 days of Ned and Peter not speaking. And it was horrible. Ned would avoid him in the halls and even switched lab partners. Charles was nice, but he wasn't Ned. Lunch was awkward because Ned had started sitting at the opposite end of the table. Harry and Michelle still sat with him, but there were only so many pitiful looks he could bear.

It didn't help that MJ and Harry had started becoming friends. They talked about books all during lunch and Harry would wait for her after decathlon practice to walk her to the subway. MJ has even begun to lend him some of her books. Peter didn't know what to think. MJ had never lent him or Ned books, ever. During lunch he felt a little left out when they would have their debates on the latest book they've read and he had nothing to contribute.

Peter was managing. He had never felt so alone in his life, but he got through it. On day 4, May finally said something.

"Where's Ned? I haven't seen him in a while."

That's all it took for Peter to break down. Aunt May had rushed to comfort him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He couldn't tell her everything without having another conversation he'd rather avoid.

"Ned and I had a fight. And now he won't talk to me," Peter said. He was currently curled up on the couch holding a piping hot cup of hot chocolate that May had made.

"What was the fight about?"

"He thinks I've been keeping stuff from him."

"Well have you?"

"Maybe," Peter sighed. "It's complicated.

"Is it actually complicated, or are you making it more complicated than it actually is?"

"Maybe a little bit of both."

"Peter," May sighed. "Whatever you're going through, no matter how complicated it is, it will be easier with your friends by your side. So don't push the people closest to you away because you're a little confused."

"What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Honey, this is Ned we're talking about. I'm sure he will. Fix it. Make it right. You'll be fine kiddo."

"Thanks, May."

"Now that we got that out of the way, care to discuss why I'm just now hearing that you got detention for setting of an explosion in class?"

Peters eyes widened in panic. "Look at the time, I should be going off to bed. Big test tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Peter only let out a sigh of relief when he was safely behind his bedroom door. Ned was one thing, but potentially having to discuss his strange behavior with May was definitively worse.

Apologizing to Ned was a task easier said than done. Ned continued to avoid him all during school hours. It wasn't until decathlon practice that Peter saw an opportunity.

MJ was halfway through quizzing Sally on European history, when Ned raised his hand. He was squirming in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

Mj quirked a brow at him. "Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"If you must."

"Thank you."

Ned barely rounded the corner when Peter felt his hand go up.

"What now?"

"May I also use the bathroom?"

"What? You and your boyfriend can't even go to the bathroom alone now?" Flash scoffed. Peter ignored him and looked at MJ pleadingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you and Leeds better be back in five minutes."

Peter rushed to the bathroom. He walked in and saw Ned washing his hands.

"What do you want Peter?" Ned asked, annoyed.

Peter didn't respond. He hadn't really rehearsed what he was going to say to Ned when he actually had the chance to talk to him.

At his silence, Ned began leaving. Peter quickly moved over, blocking the exit.

"We need to talk."

"Now you wanna talk? Or are you just going to blow me off again?"

Peter winced. "Ok. I know that was a crappy thing to do, especially to my best friend. Look, man, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend these past couple of weeks. So from now on, no more secrets, okay?"

Peter waited for Ned to respond. Slowly but surely, his annoyance faded and a smile formed on his face. Peter smiled and extended a hand out. Ned grabed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh you know I could never stay mad at you." Ned pulled away. "But if you ever do anything like this again-"

"Never."

"Ok." Ned pulled him in again for another bone crushing hug.

"Yay!"

Ned and Peter looked over to see Betty by the doorway. "Sorry, for ruining the moment. MJ wants you guys back. But I'm so excited you guys made up! I'll give you guys a moment. "

Betty walked away, back to the library. Ned clapped Peter on the back, almost knocking him down. "Let's head back. We'll talk tonight. About _everything._ "

_That's what I'm afraid of, P_ eter thought.

As promised, Ned showed up, pizza box in hand and a list of questions to ask. After playing video games for a couple hours, and May had gone off to her room, Peter found himself on the floor of his room with Ned and Ned's hat between them.

"There," Ned said, turning the hat over and placing small pieces of paper in it. "This is the hat of truth. I filled it with a bunch of different questions I need answers to. When you pick one, you gotta answer. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, pick one."

Peter braced himself and picked a slip of paper rom inside the hat. He opened it carefully and frowned. He was not ready to answer that question. He quickly picked a different slip. But it had the same question. Peter picked up the hat and rummaged through it.

"What the heck, Ned?" Peter said. "These all say the same thing."

"Exactly," Ned said smugly. "Now answer the question."

Peter looked back down at the paper in his hands.

_Do you like Michelle?_

Did he? Peter didn't know. MJ was his friend. One of his best friends. He'd never want to jeopardize that.

"I- maybe?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"I guess I've never really thought about it." It wasn't technically a lie. Whenever Peter found his mind wandering and thinking of MJ as more than a friend, he would immediately shut it down.

"Come on Peter, it's so obvious," Ned said. "You stare at her in class, you get distracted by her, and you get jealous when other guys talk to her."

"I do not get jealous!" Peter said defensively.

"Really?" Ned smirked. "So it doesn't bother you that Harry likes MJ?

"He what?"

"Dude, it's literally all anyone in decathlon is talking about," Ned chuckled. He stopped when he realized that Peter looked horrified. "Did you really not notice? He's been flirting with her for weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Oh man, you're worse than I thought."

"I am not."

"You seriously didn't notice."

"Ned!"

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"At all."

"Nope."

"Okay that's great. Because I think that MJ likes him to."

"What?!"

"Does _that_ bother you?"

Peter stared at the wall. "I like MJ."

"Yes! I knew it!'

'But she likes Harry."

"Well.."

Peter grabbed a pillow off his bed and groaned loudly into it. "Earth swallow me now!"

Ned patted his back. "Come on, we still have a lot to discuss."

                                                               [][][][][][][][][][][][]

Walking into school the next day, Peter's Spidey senses were going off like crazy. He immediately noticed people looking at him and whispering. He hoped that he didn't have food on his face or his fly down. He finally reached his locker, where Ned stood waiting.

"Hey man," Ned greeted.

"Ned, do you know why people are staring at me?"

"Yeah about that-"

"Peter." Peter turned around to see Harry. "I need to talk to you."

Peter noticed that everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them. Peter turned to Ned who only smiled sheepishly.

"Ok."

"Not here."

"Why?"

"Fine." Harry took a deep breath and began his spiel. "I like MJ. A lot. And I want to ask her out."

Peter blinked. He wasn't prepared for that at all. "W-why are you telling me this?" He stammered.

"I don't know. I guess I figured you two had a thing."

"What? No! There's no thing."

"So you're fine with me asking out Michelle?"

_No._

"Look I'm fine with whatever you do. You don't need my permission, or blessing or whatever. MJ can make her own decisions." Peter felt his cheeks burning, and the eyes of everyone in the hall, who were all eavesdropping on his conversation.

Harry smiled. "Okay. MJ was right. You are a nice guy. See you around."

The bell rang and Peter stood frozen in place.

Ned gingerly placed  a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, dude, let's head to class."

Peter only nodded.

Peter was distracted all morning, his head reeling with what Harry had said. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before after his conversation with Ned. He tried really hard to distract himself and focus on his school work, but his mind kept drifting to thoughts of MJ and Harry as a couple. Peter felt his breakfast crawl up his throat.

Lunchtime came around and Peter did not fail to notice that neither Michelle nor Harry were at the table. Everyone left him alone for the most part, even Flash held his tongue. The cafeteria was full of noise but it all drowned out for Peter. He just focused on crushing his chips until they were nothing but dust.

He was so focused on destroying his lunch, he jumped when someone dropped their lunch tray next to him. He looked up and almost choked on his coke when he saw MJ.

"Sup losers," MJ greeted, deadpan as always.

It was Betty who spoke first. "So I heard Harry asked you out during 2nd period."

Peter suddenly found the grain of the table very interesting. MJ saw him staring down out of the corner of her eye before turning back to Betty.'

"He did."

"And?"

"And.. I said no."

At this, everyone's, including Peter, head turned to her.

"What?" Ned asked. "I thought you liked him."

"When did I say that?"

"Well you never said it out loud but-"

"But what?"

"I think what Ned was trying to say is that you and Harry seemed close," Betty said. "And you don't really get close to many people. Everyone kind of just assumed you liked him."

MJ scoffed. "Never assume anything about me."

"So why did you say no?" Betty asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with him. I just don't like him like that."

"Why's that? Do you like someone else?" Betty smirked.

"No comment."

"Aw, come on MJ," Ned whined. "Tell us."

"Leeds.." MJ warned.

"It's not fair. You knew I liked Betty!"

"Because you were obvious!"

"Friends don't keep secrets," Ned said smugly. 'And you pride yourself on being honest. A crush on guy is totally part of that.

MJ glared at him. He just smiled cheekily. "Ugh, fine. And don't call it a crush, it's weird."

"Victory is ours!" Ned yelled.

"Shut it, before I change my mind."

"Ok."

Th entire table stayed silent, waiting for MJ to tell them who she liked. When they told this story later, they would say how the whole table erupted in questions. Betty had laughed while Ned's jaw dropped and Peter actually choked on air. All hell broke loose by one person's name.

"Spider-Man."


End file.
